Ohana
by monkeygirl77
Summary: Ohana means No one gets left behind. Ohana means family. They'd been a family once, before everything. And maybe just maybe they still were.
1. Chapter 1

A tiny pink tongue poked out of a tiny mouth as the small boy swung the large sword around. His whiskey colored eyes widened when the weight of the giant sword worked against him and was launched through the air. A large hand came into his vision as someone reached over his head and grabbed the sword from his grasp. The hand enclosed over his and gently pulled the sword free.

"Careful Little Brother, this is not a toy"

Raphael pulled his sword out of his baby brothers hands and it disappeared back to his armor in a mere thought.

Gabriel spun around, stumping now that his fun had been taken. Raphael raised an eyebrow at his beginning of a tantrum.

"None of that now, you know you are not meant to be playing with our weapons, now don't you?"

"I's jus' tryin to have fun, nobody wants to plays with me"

The fledgling archangel gained a sheepish expression and found his feet suddenly extremely exciting. The Healer gained a mischievous expression about his face, and swooped down to scoop the small angel up from the ground. Gabriel shrieked out loud when the ground was suddenly swooped out from under him.

"What of Lucifer? I have it on good authority that he simply adores playing with you"

Gabriel sighed, leaning into his big brothers chest whilst resting his small elbow on his big brothers shoulder and leaning his head onto his hand. His expression saddened a degree and it was a look that did not fit this particular angel. Raphael frowned in concern for his dearest baby brother and rubbed at his small leg soothingly.

"Luci's busy, say he can play with me later and read me a bed time story later, but I wanna play nooooow!"

The Healer nodded, hiking his baby brother up higher onto his hip, turning slowly to head back to the hospital. He was meant to be overseeing the trainees and aiding when he was needed, until he'd felt his sword disappear from his armor in the armory and he'd gone to investigate. Gabriel either ignored the movement or hadn't noticed.

"Hmmm, and Michael? I know as a fact that he loves taking you to earth and exploring, I understand you two went swimming with the dolphins last week"

The baby archangel shook his head solemnly once again, "Mikey's helpin Luci with his chores and he said he take me flying later too, but I can' wait all that time, I wanna has fun nooow Raphie!"

Once more, he nodded, slowly making his way up the stairs to his hospital. Some of the newest trainees looked up at them and their eyes widened. Raphael resisted the urge to sigh once more, he would never understand why the lower level angels thought that they had to be serious all the time, they too were brothers. And Gabriel was the baby whom they doted on.

He paused in the middle of the entry way, tapping the child's baby chubby tummy with his hand, eliciting a small round of happy giggles from the child. As it were, Gabriel had at some point fallen into the phase of wearing only his robe bottom, they had just been able to convince him with the aid of Father that wearing no clothing was not an option (Gabriel had been quite the streaker), he gained the small boy's attention and smiled at him gently.

"Well then, you are more then welcome to stay here, as long as you don't cause any trouble"

Gabriel smiled happily and nodded his head. Raphael smiled at him in any way an older brother would to his baby brother. He leaned down to set the small child on the floor. Gabriel bounced in his usual manner when he was his usual happy self. Raphael placed a hand on his hip and pointed a finger down at him sternly.

"I don't want any trouble, understood?"

Gabriel nodded, "Yes Big Brother", He rushed forward and hugged his big brothers legs, "Tanks Raphie! Love you!"

Raphael chuckled lightly, hugging his dear baby brother back gently, "Of course baby brother, anything for you. You know I love you so, there is no way to tell you how much in words"

He released his hold on his baby brother and watched as he scurried along to bug one of the senior Healers aiding one of the warriors fresh from the training field. Shaking his head slowly, he turned to spread his attentions to his trainees, watching them work and practice and softly admonishing when they made a mistake.

It was a long while before anything had happened, his attentions were separated among his trainees and little Gabriel. His attention was diverted for a moment and Gabriel's usual cheery chatter was drowned out among the talking as the trainees began asking questions. Tiny feet tiptoed across the fine marble floor softly, climbing up on a cabinet carefully, and flung himself at his big brother's unsuspecting self.

Raphael screamed when he was unexpectedly torn from his thoughts by the impact of a tiny body against his back. Laughter fell into his ears as his baby brother slid down from his back and stumbled backwards a step or two. Slowly, he stalked around, his eyes boring into his brother. The smile fell from the fledgling archangel's face at his big brothers angry expression.

"Gabriel?"

"Yes, Sir?"

His anger melted almost immediately as his baby brother shuffled backwards in fear. He never wanted to frighten this dear one. That was never his intention.

"What were you doing?"

He picked at the hem of his skirt.

"I was trying ta have fun"

He grew even more frightened when his big brothers eyes narrowed.

"By frightening me?"

"It was funny..."

He took a step backwards in wanting to make a break for it when the time came for him to do so.

"Run"

He didn't need to be told twice, turning and bolting, tiny tears filling his eyes as he did. Sometimes he wondered why Raphie didn't like him. He was just trying to have fun, he didn't mean to make Raphie mad.

The elder archangel noticed the slight tears and choose to ignore it for the moment. He let him think he was getting away before opening his mighty wings and swooping up in the air. The young trainees watched him in fascination, but he only had eyes for one in this large room. Gabriel heard his big brother open his big wings and turned slightly to see him shooting through the air towards him.

Arms wrapped around his waist in moment later and he was scooped from the ground mid-run.

Raphael opened his dark green wings and swooped them upwards, heading up towards his perch in the rafters. He left a message to his second of 'We are not to be bothered' and he flew them both up to his favorite perch.

A Loft was made out in the high peaks of the pantheon, a large round bed was center, curtains blew around in the wind. He tossed his baby brother up onto his bed, shrieking as he was tossed. Gabriel landed among the pillows and scrambled around to look up at his big brother. Raphael kicked off his sandals and climbed on up after him, smiling mischievously once more.

"Raphie! I sorry!"

"Oh you will be when I'm through with you"

The child gulped in fear, "Pl-please don' hurt me! I jus' trying to have some fun!"

Raphael's eyes widened in shock, he twisted around, pulling the small archangel into a warm snuggle a top his chest.

"Oh Gabby, what in Fathers name has gotten into you? Why would you ever think any of us would ever harm you Little Dear One?"

Gabriel had gone to get help from Father for his time skills and had come back with a new fear of them that had them all worried. What had happened? What had he seen? He cuddled close to his Big Brother and gazed up at him with big whiskey eyes.

"You mean you not mad?"

"Oh and why would I? You were just meaning to have a bit of fun"

He turned them over until he was leaning above the small child on his elbows. Smiling down at him gently.

"Oh ho ho I'm gonna give you a reason to laugh Little One, _believe_ me"

Gabriel's eyes widened in realization as to what was about to happen. A single finger wiggled up his waist line and he squirmed with a small giggle. Raphael smiled warmly at the giggles, moving his finger around his tiny belly button for extra affect.

"Someone's got a sensitive tummy"

"Raphie! No!"

His big brother chuckled, clawing his fingers into the middle of his tummy, and resting his hand for a moment, not moving an inch. Gabriel's giggles built up in anticipation and he couldn't stop them from spilling from his mouth.

"Raphie yes!"

And he began his attack, wiggling and digging into his tummy with his one hand. Gabriel bucked and shrieked loudly, falling into happy laughter as his big brother tickled every inch of tummy he could reach with his torturous hand. Slowly his hand moved upwards, clawing at his tiny ribs and scratching at the small spaces in between. A single finger poked at his underarm, and he tried to protect himself but it wormed in anyway.

All the while, his happy bright giggles and shrieks filled the air around them.

After a long moment he pulled his hand away and the little archangels laughter slowly died down. He huffed as he gazed up at his big brother but he couldn't keep that happy smile from his face. He returned the smile genuinely, he himself happy at his baby brothers happiness. Gabriel's giggles did not stop.

"Do you apologize for scaring me?"

He stuck his tiny tongue out and the elders eyes narrowed. Gabriel giggled at his big brothers expression, his own eyes widening when he noticed his focus return to his tummy, and that smile that only meant no good return to the elders face. He held his small arms at his side as he slowly bent down, Gabriel shrieked when warm lips pressed into his tummy, small tickly kisses peppering his skin.

"No! Not dat! Not dat!"

But his pleas went unheard as the Healer took a deep breath, buried his face deeper into the sensitive skin, and blew as hard as he could. Gabriel's back arched up off the bed and his loud squeal of hysterical laughter floated around the entire room. But he didn't stop there, blowing raspberry after raspberry into his tummy, growling and nibbling at particularly sensitive spots, when the baby archangel tried to curl onto his side, his little arm was lifted and a raspberry was blown all over there, or his big brother buried his face into his side and he would shriek and flail about until he was able to twist back around. Tiny tears of joy started falling from his whiskey colored eyes. He somehow managed to get his feet up under his brother and kicked as hard as he could.

Raphael was forced to stop with a grunt as his tiny baby brother kicked him in the stomach.

"Ouch Gabby!"

The child's plan backfired when his big brother sat up and reached down for his tiny feet, fingers already moving to play with his tiny toes.

"I was going to let you go little one, but now you must be punished."

He knew that he was going to explode from laughter was soon as he heard the beginning of the 'This little angel' game that Luci so loved to play. He shrieked and twisted around, pulling at his foot as hard as he could, but his big brother held firm, tweaking and twisting every little toe as he came to them.

"And this little angel? I can't remember what he got, can you Gabby?"

He shook his head, to busy laughing his sweet little angel heart out to answer his big brother, Raphael knew this of course and simply smiled at him.

"I know what he's _going_ to get, do you?"

Again he shook his head, trying to pull his captured foot free. He screeched when a single finger scratched at his tiny sole and his big brother smiled down at him.

"What's he gonna get Gabby? If you say it I'll let you go!"

He should not have fallen into the trap as it was a blatantly clear trap, but if he were to say he didn't than he'd be a liar.

"Tickles!"

Raphael laughed at the squeal, full on deep and rich belly laugh. Even down below them some of the trainees looked up at his hearing rich laughter. Large hands cupped either side of his rib cage and he was lifted up off the bed as his big brother flipped around onto his bed, tiny hands grasped at his hands and Raphael couldn't seem to stop smiling.

"Well now, I don't know about him, but what are you gonna get?"

Gabriel giggled and reached forward for him, small hands moving down to grasp at his arms.

"Cuddles!"

"You want cuddles? Is that what my adorable baby brother wants?"

The toddler archangel nodded, smiling even still. Who was he to deny that request, Gabriel shrieked as the hands removed themselves and he flopped down onto his big brothers chest, arms wrapping around him securely. Warm lips pressed into his forehead this time, a simple way to show a small amount of his love for his dear baby brother. Gabriel smiled happily, sleepily from all the excitement, nuzzling up under the Healer's chin.

"I love you Raphie"

Another kiss to his forehead, his eyes shutting slowly.

"And I love you baby brother, since the day I met you"

* * *

A small flash illuminated them, Raphael mumbled at the light and a hand reached out to run through his hair, calming him back down.

"This is adorable!"

Michael smiled at his brothers statement, it was indeed an adorable sight.

When they had not been bothered by Gabriel to play with him once more, admittedly they had grown worried. Calling up their seconds to continue training and gone off to find their missing baby brother.

They should have looked here first though, would have saved a good amount of time.

"I don't have the heart to wake them"

Raphael was turned onto his side, sound asleep, his arms encasing little Gabriel to his chest. The tiny archangel was snuggled up under their brothers chin, a single small hand resting beside his face, both sound asleep.

Lucifer cooed once more as he reached down to grab the blanket that had been kicked onto the floor and with Michael's help laid it out over the two. The Prince of Heaven watched as the Morning Star slowly, carefully, crawled up on the other side of his younger brother and wrapped his own arm around the Healer, smiling when he slowly moved his hand down and their fingers intertwined.

"If you can't move 'em, join 'em!"

Michael shook his head with a smile, even as he too slid in on Gabriel's other side, pressing a kiss into his hair.

* * *

What they didn't know was that there was another flash, another picture taken. A Father coming to find His children after all had reported back to their rooms for the night.

He smiled.

Perfect.

* * *

 **A new series of oneshots I'm starting lol! Any ideas or anything just let me know! You know I always find time to do them at some point!**

 **OOHHH! AND SCHOOL FOR ME IS OVER AND I CAN GET ON MORE! YEAH!**


	2. Chapter 2

"Do you happen to have any children's rooms in this place?"

Sam and Dean exchanged looks and proceeded to do a double take. After Amara's defeat they had thought that everything would return to normal but since when had things worked out in the way they thought they would? Sure Amara was gone, but now they had this.

Chuck looked way passed done, absentmindedly swinging his left arm back and forth as a blonde boy swung back and forth giggling like crazy. On his foot sat a dark haired boy, glaring up at the blonde heatedly. Over his right shoulder was a dark toned child, looking down at the brunette toddler he cradled in the crook of his right arm.

"Ummm...Who..."

He rolled His eyes, stopping his movement when the blonde boy kicked at the dark haired boy, without so much as looking down to see him do it, he lifted the boy up off the ground by the grip he had on his wrist.

"Lucifer do not kick your brother, Michael apologize for pinching your brother"

The smug smile fell from the dark haired childs face and he pouted as he buried his face into the elder man's leg. Lucifer shook his head and shot a heated glare down to his brother from where he dangled in front of his dad. Chuck shook his arm gently and shook his head.

"I won't tell you again"

The blonde swallowed and looked down at Michael, "Sorry Mikey"

The dark haired child pulled his face away from the leg he'd been hiding in and sniffled as he looked up at Lucifer, "Sorry Luci"

Sam was gawking at the blonde boy, his eyes following even as Chuck slowly lowered the child back down to the ground. Dean wouldn't have believed it had he not been there the entire time and heard it for himself, he was still trying to make sure he had heard right. That was Lucifer, and the other was Michael, so that meant that the younger two were Gabriel and Raphael.

And just when you think life can't get any crazier.

"Wait wait wait! Back it up just a minute! That's Lucifer and that's Michael!"

Chuck nodded as if he did not have time for this, "Yes, now if you would please, its passed their bedtime and they start to get cranky when they stay up too late after bedtime"

"I can't believe this! How are they even-"

"Look me and Death had a bit of a chat and agreed on something that does not concern you and he agreed to take Amara for us, so please, just show me to a room that can hold four children!"

Sam and Dean exchanged looks one more time before the younger hunter moved forward motioning for Chuck to follow. The tiny toddler whined angrily and a light bulb exploded. Chuck sighed again and it righted itself; Gabriel was getting cranky. Sam led him down a couple halls, around a few corners, and to a rather large room with a mini kitchen on one end, a sofa in the middle, and a large bed on the other side. The lights were faded and an old fire place was on the opposing wall, it was all in all a warm little room.

"Thank you"

The hunter nodded, watching as Michael stood, took Lucifer's hand, and scurried across the floor to call dibs on the best spot in the bed. Chuck watched them go fondly before turning his attention back to Sam, inquiring about a question before it had even been brought up. Sam looked sheepish at having been caught but Chuck waved it off kindly.

"Michael, Lucifer, do not jump on that bed, please Sam, ask what you wish"

The hunter looked over the mans shoulder at the two children on the bed, watching in amazement and part amusement as they both huffed and fell like rocks down onto the mattress, it was extremely amusing that Chuck did not have to look over at them to know what they were doing.

"With them being kids, why not just return them to Heaven?"

Chuck nodded, indicating that he too had thought of this. Raphael choose that moment to tug on his sleeve, Chuck reached a hand over without so much as a glance and gently lowered the boy to the floor. Gabriel whined at being the only one left and wiggled to be put down, the older archangel held his arms out for his smaller brother, Chuck bent down without breaking eye contact with Sam and placed the tiny toddler into those awaiting arms.

"Careful Raphael," The boy nodded and ran across the floor to his two brothers already on the bed. Over Chuck's shoulder he watched as Michael and Lucifer paused in their playing to reach down and help pull the younger two up on the bed. Lucifer pulled Gabriel into his lap, the baby angel giggling at every funny face the other two made.

Sam was forced to look back at Chuck as his attention was caught by the slight hand motion he had made. He smiled knowingly at the hunter and the younger man blushed at being caught watching the children interact together.

"Don't feel too bad, they are adorable its hard not to watch them play together, as for your question, I would be more then happy to return them to Heaven and raise them up there, however considering everything that has happened I do not think it is wise to return them just yet, also, I do not want them around whilst I am rebuilding everything and do not have anyone to watch over them when I am unable to"

He could see where this was going and he knew that Dean would not like it, but they owed Chuck one (and you simply don't say no to God) Chuck glanced over his shoulder finally at the bickering that filled the quiet room.

"Now, it was nice talking to you, and thank you for all your help concerning my sister, but it is way passed time that they got to bed."

The hunter nodded in understanding bidding them all a nice night as he turned to leave the room for the last time that night. Chuck sighed heavily through his nose, pinching at the bridge for a moment before turning around and waving a hand. Four sets of pajamas appeared on the bed before the bickering sleepy children. Raphael pinched Gabriel hard as a response to his kicking him in the leg as hard as he could (and being a small toddler as he was it wasn't very hard, but it was the principle apparently).

"None of that now, apologize you two," He crossed his arms sternly waiting for them to do as they were told, slowly but surely they turned to one another and ground out begrudging apologies, after that Chuck clapped his hands together moving them right along "Alrighty, pajama time boys"

Michael and Lucifer raced each other to see who could change the fastest, Raphael had a bit of trouble with the buttons on his top, but Lucifer was right there to help him when he needed it. Michael helped Gabriel pull his shirt off and then his pajama top on, the bottoms following soon after. Raphael giggled as he jumped from the bed and ran across the floor.

"Daddy!"

Chuck swooped down to scoop the miniaturized archangel up, he'd never admit it but he sure missed them being this small, back before this entire thing between him and his sister had started. When it had just been the six of them and the boys would run away from Daddy before bath time or nap time and hide in Auntie Amara's shadows or when they were meant to be eating their vegetables and they would attempt to appeal to her better nature and convince her to sneakily turn them into sweets.

Back when things had been easy.

He was torn from his memories by the small hand tapping his face gently.

"Earth to Daddy!"

Looking down he came to gaze into Raphael's chocolate eyes, shining with that sort of love only a child could have.

"Yes kiddo?"

"Daddy will you tuck me in?"

He cradled the tiny archangel in his arm, pretending to think it over a bit only to see him start to pout. When his daddy didn't immediately consent his giving to tucking him in the tiny archangels smile began to fall, a pout beginning to take its place at the aspect of being put down and ordered to bed. Looking down at his son slyly, fingers wiggling in between the buttons on his tiny top into the tiny pudgy belly it covered. Raphael squeaked into high pitched giggles and shoved at his daddy's hand with all his might.

"I'd love to Little One"

Another smile broke across the child's face, even as he retracted his hand and cradled him closer as he made his way across the room. Michael and Lucifer looked up at him as he approached, and he smiled indulgently at baby Gabriel when he made grabey hands at him from his spot on the bed.

"Alright boys, bedtime, climb on down under those blankets"

The two eldest climbed under the blankets and looked up at him from their spot snuggled down in the pillows. Gabriel, however, whined in irritation at not being picked up and another bulb out in the hallway noticeably exploded. Chuck set Raphael down in the blankets as well, tucking them up to his chin. Another crash from outside had him turning to the tiny trickster and giving him the sternest look he could think of, a finger wagging at the tiny child.

"That's enough of that Gabriel, or instead of playing tomorrow you can start your day by going straight to timeout"

Those whiskey eyes widened, watered, and a bottom lip began to wobble. But he was not giving in to the tantrum of a child not getting his way (he hadn't with Lucifer the first time and he sure as heck wasn't going to start with Gabriel now).

"No what do you say?"

Again tiny arms were raised into the air, tiny feet kicking at the bed, hands making more grabey motions, "Pwease Daddy!"

"And?"

"I's sorrys Daddy! Pwease!"

Chuck sighed as he sat down on the edge of the bed and reached out to pull the tiny child into his lap. Gabriel sighed in contentment and snuggled closer to his daddy.

"Daddy, you pwease sweep wif us tonight?"

He pressed a gentle kiss to the baby's temple, "Oh alright"

Michael and Lucifer scooted over happily and smiled the same smile as he climbed in in between them. Raphael snuggled up under his other arm, Gabriel settled comfortably on his chest, Lucifer under his right arm, and Michael attacked to his bicep. He'd never felt more at peace then being surrounded by his children.

Even if Gabriel's knee was digging into a place that a knee was not meant to be digging into.

 _"This isn't over! I'll come back! You'll pay for this!"_

 _He backed away as she stalked closer, darkness swirling around her entire form, her eyes bearing into him. She knew he was terrified that he was frightened beyond belief, that he was powerless. Let it be said that Amara never used her circumstances to her advantage._

 _She smiled evilly, scarily, at him as she thrust a hand out. Darkness swirled down her arm, through her fingers, out into the air surrounding him from every direction. He couldn't scream for help, couldn't move, couldn't do anything but watch as the darkness slowly sunk into his skin, his essence. She smiled sweetly as he screamed in pain, the darkness slowly destroying him from the inside out, he twitched and jerked around trying to get it off of him but it was of no use._

 _Its going to destroy him and no one is going to come save him, no one is left to save him. He can feel his grace trying to fight off the darkness but it was fighting a losing battle. Its tearing him apart and all he can do is scream and fall to the ground in agony._

 _Her sick smile is going to be the last thing he sees._

 _"_ Lucifer"

 _He can hear his daddy's voice, its so close, but even he knows its too late._

"Son, wake up!"

 _He wants to shout back, scream for his help, for his comfort._

"Its just a dream, you have to wake up Kiddo!"

Bright red eyes shoot open as he jumps up from where he'd been sleeping with a choked scream. Before he can take in his surroundings tears cloud his vision, his face screwing up, harsh sobs taking control of his body. He shakes by their force, his chest heaving. Large hands were pulling the blankets away from him, taking the warmth with them. The warmth replaced as the hands grabbed at him, in his dazed frightened state he panicked slightly lashing out at whomever it was grabbing at him. But the hands held strong and lifted him away from the bed, away from his brothers.

"Hey hey Son, its alright, your ok"

He hears the voice, he knows the voice. Chuck carried the mini morning star away from the bed, away from his brothers so they don't wake them. Michael twitches at his younger brothers absence but his eyes remain closed other wise. He can feel the shivers rolling off the small boy, watching as Lucifer turns to look up at him with large red eyes, sniffling hard before his face screws up once more and tears begin to fall from his eyes once more. Lucifer latches onto the front of his Dad's shirt sobbing his small angel heart out, burying his face into the mans chest underneath him.

His shoulder's heaved harshly as his sobs rocked his entire body.

Chuck hummed under his breath, filling the fire place in front of them with dancing flames with a mere look. He may not be dad of the year but he knew his children better then they thought he did, Lucifer was always easy to calm when he was warm and snuggly, as he had a cool core, it was a nice change. He wrapped a fluffy blanket around the small child, sitting on the couch and settling the boy in his lap.

"Shhh its ok, shhhhh, calm down now"

He rubbed gentle circles in the child's back, pulling the blanket around his shoulders a tad bit more. Lucifer's sobs didn't calm in the slightest, in fact it was quite the opposite, they got more ragged by the minute until he was heaving so painfully hard that he was concerned he might make himself gag. Gently pulling the boy away from his chest he held his face in both hands, wiping the tears as they fell with gentle thumbs.

"Lucifer, you need to calm down, your going to make yourself sick"

The boy hiccuped once, twice before sniffling again. Tears glistening in his eyes as they prepared to fall once more. Thumbs wiped them away before they got too far.

"No no, no more of that, tell me whats wrong son, tell Daddy what has you so upset."

Lucifer hiccuped once more, his tiny hands grabbing at one of his Fathers and latching on to it. Holding it as tightly as he could as if should he let go he would be swallowed up and never seen again. That's when it hit him. He knew exactly what had happened, it had been the same after the first time they had locked his sister away, Lucifer had proceeded to sleep in his room with him for the following month before moving to Michael's for another.

"Lucifer, you do know that there is no way for her to get you, right?"

He shook his head, eyes scanning the room as if searching out any moving shadows, Chuck drew his attention back to him once more by rubbing at his cheek with a knuckle.

"But Daddy she was right there! It hurt so bad! Th-The darkness was everywhere and I couldn't see and it was so cold and I couldn't move and I was so scared Daddy!"

He pulled him in closer, wrapping his arms around him loosely, "Shhh, I know you were, I could feel it you were so scared, but I made sure she can never hurt you and your brothers and sisters ever again, everything will be alright now"

The little boy snuggled closer, playing with the fingers of the hand still in his grasp, "Really?"

"Yep, I gave her to your Uncle Death to watch over, he trapped her in the Empty where she can be as free as she wants but can no longer return to this realm, nothing comes back from the Empty, why do you think I'm always telling you guys to be careful where you play?"

"She stuck in the Empty?"

He knew what that was, Daddy always warned them to stay aware from there, and he'd been really mad when him and Mikey had snuck down there to peak at it and Uncle Death had found them, dragged them by the ears back to Heaven where Daddy had been waiting for them, they hadn't sat right for a week and to top it had been grounded for what felt like forever, an eternity.

"Oh you bet she is, and she was not a happy camper, but your Uncle has her sealed there, there is nothing she can do to you anymore, she can never touch you again"

"Promise?"

Not that he didn't believe him, but better safe then sorry.

"Promise"

He smiled faintly when Lucifer yawned and laid his head back on his chest, nuzzling his tiny cheek against his shirt. Chuck laid a hand out flat in his lap, above it a brilliant show of faint lights danced in the air. The Aurora Borealis had always had a calming affect on the child, when he had been no more then a babe the first time, back when it had just been the three of them (Him, Michael, and Lucifer [and Amara, he thought begrudgingly]) he used to have it shine above his crib at night. Lucifer watched the twisting and turning of the lights with half lidded eyes, his small hands holding onto his daddy's fingers.

They sat in silence for a long time after that, Lucifer lightly dozing off as he stared at the lights, transfixed. Chuck ran his fingers through and stroked the child's wild blonde hair with gentle fingers, enjoying the moment for what it was. After everything that had happened in the last couple days, he couldn't think of a better way to end it all but being here with his four sons.

Especially Lucifer.

Their relationship had not been as great as he had wanted it to be, as it had been before all of that mess, and now he had a second chance to make up for it. To make it better again, and he would be damned if he didn't take that chance to make up for his shortcomings.

Scratching at the boys scalp gently, he leaned down to whisper in his ear, not wanting to wake him from his half sleep state.

"Do you want to go back to bed? I'm sure your brothers miss you."

Lucifer whined faintly, his grip tightening around his fingers to the point that the knuckles cracked. Chuck stood from the couch, lowering the flames a bit but not putting it all the way out in order to provide a sort of nightlight and to keep the warmth for his frightened child. He slowly walked them back over to the bed, smiling at the way Gabriel had curled up around Raphael like a little monkey, the two heading for the well placed pillows on the floor at any moment. Michael was sprawled on his back, one arm flung out, the fingers curled slightly away from where they rested on Raphael's cheek; the Healer to be was clinging to Gabriel as if he were a living breathing teddy bear.

Lucifer whined again, wrapping his legs around his waist, "Daddy noooo"

He hushed him gently though, climbing back into the bed and settling the boy on top of his chest, forcing Michael to move his arm. The elder archangel, all the age of 8 mumbled incoherently in his slumber and rolled over. He pulled the blankets back up around them, added more pillows to the growing pile underneath Gabriel and Raphael with a flick of his free fingers, and pressed his lips against Lucifer's cool forehead.

"I never said anything about letting you go, no shh, go back to sleep baby boy, you've more then earned it"

Lucifer was already out.

* * *

 **(And because I can't help myself for fluff lmao)**

Lucifer was the first to wake the next morning, he had always been an early riser. He himself could not be the only one awake this early and there for shot his elbow back into Michael's stomach. The elder archangel at the tender age of 8 huffed on a breath as his eyes shot open and he let out a small yelp of pain.

Glaring at his smirking brother from over their daddy's arm he whisper yelled in his anger, " _Luci that hurt!_ "

He thrust a finger up to his lips hushing his big brother up real quick, pointing with that same finger towards their still sleeping Father, still oblivious to the world around him, as far as they knew anyway. Gabriel and Raphael had at some point curled up together and wandered down to the pile of pillows and blankets that had accumulated on the floor at the side of the bed nearest the warm blazing fire.

"I dare ya to draw on his face!"

Michael giggled behind his hand, snapping his fingers for a sharpie to appear in his palm. Lucifer giggled in tandem as he reached for the marker in his big brothers hands.

"I dare you to give a mustache!"

"Only if you give raccoon eyes!"

Lucifer and Michael giggled together as they crawled up on their knees, uncapped the marker, and was inches from using Chuck's face as a canvas. They let out twin screams of fright when his eyes shot open and he stared up at them. They stared at one another for a long moment, Chuck's eyes narrowing as he took in the large sharpie marker still held up in Lucifer's hand.

"You weren't going to draw on my face, were you?"

They both shook their heads and he stared at them intensely for a moment, "No Daddy!"

Both boys exchanged looks quickly, he shook his head slowly arms coming up to wrap around the two small bodies, "You little liars!"

They were spun around, backs hitting the bed, their daddy on top of them, fingers wiggling everywhere. Their laughter filled the room quickly as fingers traveled up and down their sides and around their tummy's. He went for maximum kill as he aimed for Michael's lower ribs and Lucifer's hip.

"Trying to draw on your fathers face! And thinking you can lie about it!"

Their twin squeals of laughter woke Gabriel and Raphael up from their spot on the floor, the two youngest archangels exchanged looks, and with a battle cry of their own launched themselves at their daddy for their big brothers rescue. Chuck let out a momentary yelp of surprise but quickly caught himself, switching to use one hand on both of his elder sons in order to reach back with the other and pull the younger two forward.

Raphael and Gabriel's eyes widened as their plan at an attempt of rescue was quickly over come and the tables were turned. Chuck laid them down in between their big brothers, and with his two hands reduced all four of them to tears.

Digging into the youngers belly's, sneaking a hand up under their shirts to get at the bare skin. Focusing on Lucifer's hips until he was begging for mercy. Counting and recounting and rerecounting Michael's ribs until he couldn't form coherent sentences any more.

His laughter, deep and majestic, mixing with theirs when Michael squealed out in protest.

Previous nightmares were long forgotten, everything was in the past.

All that mattered was the here and now, what happened in this moment, and the ones that followed.

And he's be damned if he didn't make every single one of them count.

* * *

 **So not to give spoilers or anything cause I hate it when people do it to me, but I'm basically ignoring everything from episode 22, cause something occurred to me and I decided to act upon it..**

 **Thought: If Amara wants to be free, which who can blame her, then why not drop her in the Empty, as Billie said nothing comes back from the Empty and if Death was able to harm/reap (i guess) God then can't he do the same to Amara? And if that is true, Death being immortal (cause Lucifer simply trapped him in that body right? So that wasn't really Death but a mere 'vessel' you could say), wouldn't he be able to send Amara to the Empty where she can be as free as she wants but not be able to harm another creation? Instead of locking her in the mark, throw her into the Empty, its a nothingness that exists and she can't escape from.**

 **Anyway...**

 **Sorry for my rant!**

 **Hope you enjoyed it! Tell me what you thought!**


	3. Chapter 3

"I don't think you deserve your spot!"

Shove.

"You only got that spot because he took you in!"

Push.

"Your not even good!"

Hit.

"I should have gotten that chance!"

Kick.

"Teachers pet!"

Punch.

Sandalphon cried out as another kick was aimed at his quickly bruising ribs. Tears sprung to his eyes as they burned with pain. Another swift kick to his ribs and a sneer was his response of tears and cries.

"Little Baby shouldn't be allowed to play with the big kids!"

" _SANDY!"_

His arms fell out from underneath him as another kick was thrust harshly at his chest. The two were stopped from causing any more injuries by another voice sounding throughout the large Pavilion, their heads snapping up in alarm at the familiarity, Sandalphon let out a whine at the sound, a hand grabbing at his golden curls made him whimper.

"You tell _anyone_ about this and we'll make this seem like a cake walk! You understand?"

His hair was pulled hard until he uttered a shaky 'Yes'. He fell when his hair was released and he let out a yelp. Foot steps running in the opposite direction alerted him that his bullies had run the other way. Slowly but surely he pushed himself up off the floor, dusted off the new robe he'd been given, and calmly walked out of the single practice room. Silently walking down the hall in the direction of the voice he'd come to trust.

Lucifer's eyebrows met in part shock and another part concern when he took in the battered sight of his little charge. Sandy limped closer and closer, allowing himself to be picked up from the floor, two gentle hands under his arms lifting him upwards, settled on the blonde Archangel's hip. Silent as he ran a finger over the cut above the small fledglings eye, frowning at the blood he pulled away when he moved his finger.

"What happened to you Sandy?"

There was a beat of silence, this had been going on for some time now and both were left wondering the same thing; would the child finally tell? But Lucifer was left disappointed and even more concerned when the boy shook his head slowly, taking a moment before looking up at him with bloodshot violet eyes, sniffling loudly.

"Noffin Luci..Can we goes home now?"

Lucifer resisted the urge to narrow his eyes in suspicion. He was getting tired of coming and finding his precious little fledgling always returning to him with a new injury.

"Not just yet, you seem to be breathing funny kiddo," He adjusted his hold on the small angel, leaning him back against his chest, hoping his suspicions were untrue, he snuck his hand up under the tiny tot's top and prodded at his small ribs as gently as he could, "Lets see those little ribs shall we? Tell me if it hurts"

Sandalphon seemed upset at not being able to return back to the Archangel's Garden like he'd wanted to, even going so far as to huff like a child before a tantrum was thrown which only made his guardian worry even more, it was unlike him to be so foul tempered. Lucifer felt around the small rib cage, pushing and prodding at certain spots until the fledgling let out a yell, small hands thrusting themselves upwards to try and pull his hand away.

"I think you might have some bruising Little One, lets go to Raphie and have him take a look, alright."

It wasn't posed as a question, but the child took it as such and replied with such a reply it alarmed the Archangel, he actually paused in his walking as he had already started heading in the Hospital's direction, knowing that Raphael would still be there.

"No! We can't see Raphie!"

Lucifer froze in his steps, looking down at the child in his arms.

"Why ever not? You love seeing Raphie, especially when your not well!"

Sandy hit at him with his tiny fists, a tantrum in the brewing, it was not often that he had tantrums the last time being when he was told to put his toys away so they could go check some things on Earth, Lucifer had planned to take him to swim with the whales after the tasks were complete as he loved to do such things, but the child had not wanted to stop his playing and had thrown such a tantrum it put all Earth's natural disasters to shame. He gotten a firm hand to his behind, a stern scolding, and a turn in the timeout corner with Michael while Lucifer went to do his tasks on Earth himself, least to say Sandy was a quick learner.

Besides, it was not in his personality to be so bratty, most of the time anyway.

"No! I don't wanna! Wanna go home! Wanna go HOME!"

Lucifer jerked his head to the side when a small hand was aimed at his face, caught it in his free hand, and looking down at the child in alarm.

"That is enough, you are injured and Raphael takes care of all the injured, you will behave yourself or when we do return home you can spend the rest of what's left of the day in the time out corner and go straight to bed, no games, no stories, just bed"

Sandalphon's eyes widened and he was on the verge of crying again at the aspect of getting punished after the day he'd had.

"Honestly, I don't know what has gotten in to you!"

The child's eyes watered drastically, and his mind came up with the first thing any child's mind would at his age after having been bullied so brutally.

"I hate you!"

Lucifer's eyes widened in shock and he turned his attention back towards the path that they had been walking down, ignoring the tiny fledgling in his arms for a moment. Sandaphon stared up at him waiting for the rebuff for saying such things, but none came.

"Luci.."

Nothing.

"Luci!"

Still nothing.

"Luuuci!"

His whine was so pathetic that the archangel had to refrain from looking over at him and cuddling him closer. Sandalphon frowned at the lack of response, his voice filling with the tears that filled his eyes.

"Luci I didn't means it! I sorry!"

"You wouldn't say such things if you did not mean them, I am sorry that I made you feel this way, seeing as I have been so wrong to you"

"No Luci!"

"If you are that unhappy under my care, then perhaps we should find you a new Guardian"

Sandalphon let the tears fall at that statement, he didn't want anyone else, he wanted Luci! He wanted the one who always let him get away with more then one bedtime story a night, the one who always played games with him, the one who made all the scarys from the war go away.

"No Luci!", The cries broke his heart to pieces, "I wanna stay wiff you! I wanna be wiff you!"

"Are you sure that is what you want?"

"Yeeeeeeesssss!"

Lucifer wrapped the child in a gentle hug, allowing him to bury his face in his chest and sob his little fledgling heart out, his gaze locking with Raphael's above the boy's head, both full of concern for the child who had somehow managed to worm his way into both of their hearts. Bending down he pressed a gentle kiss to his temple.

"Oh Sandy what is going on with you?"

He'd calmed enough for Raphael to take him, sit him on one of the large comfy beds, and pull his top open to take a look at the damage this time around. Tsking under his breath at the vast amount of bruising that painted his rib cage like it was a canvas for art. Even Lucifer let out a sound of surprise clearly not expecting it to be as bad as it was. Raphael looked over his shoulder in concern.

"Little One, where did you come to get these?"

The Healer kept moving about, walking over to a cabinet to pull out some salve and bandages. His hands were gentle but practical as they set about cleaning him up and wrapping the wounds up with the medicine and white bandage wraps. The tiny fledgling didn't utter a word for the longest moment, but not for lack of trying on Raphael's part.

All the Archangels were worried for their new addition to their home and little family, the boy somehow managing to worm his way into all their hearts and graces, who had started to show up at home with new bruises and injuries had them all on high alert. Nobody hurt one of theirs, not ever. Especially one as young as Sandalphon was.

Kneeling down, he caught the child's eyes and refused to allow him to look away.

"Is someone hurting you Baby Brother?"

Sandalphon looked at him for a long time, internally debating on telling the Healer just what had been going on and how long and who it was and why and everything, Raphael was not blind and was very good at what he did so he did indeed see the internal battle of wills taking place in the little eyes staring back at him.

"Would you like to talk to Ramiel instead? You two are very good friends, are you not?"

There was a moment of nothing, until something in his eyes snapped, good or bad they weren't sure, but he nodded his head slowly. Raphael nodded back standing back up with a gentle pat to the child's knees and a ruffle of his golden curls. The flinch the child released did not go unnoticed by either Archangel either. Looking down at him in concern Raphael spoke softer this time.

"Does your head hurt?"

Another nod from the child, and the Healer turned to get some pain medicine with a hum, calling out to his own fledgling with his grace as he turned back towards his brothers'. He held out the small white pill and the glass of water for him to take.

"Here Child, take this, it will help"

Sandy nodded, reaching out for it with a tiny hand. Raphael and Lucifer watched as he slowly swallowed the pill and then the water. He could tell Ramiel, he was just as much an outcast as he was. He surely didn't count.

Surely.

* * *

"I can't believe you told!"

Shove.

"And you didn't think we wouldn't find out!"

Smack.

"We warned you about what would happen!"

Kick.

"Its your own fault! Little cry baby!"

Kick.

Shove.

What they didn't know was that he hadn't just told Ramiel though, Gabriel could be very persuasive when he wanted to be, and he knew especially how to get little fledglings to talk, even injured little fledglings. Gabriel had shared his new acquired information with Michael, who had said some not so nice words that were not to be repeated in front of the children in their care, and then had shared the news with Raphael and Lucifer at the same time, two birds with one stone; to protect Ramiel in case of anything for knowing the secret and alerting Lucifer as to just what was happening to his charge.

Lucifer was many things, but unprotective was not one of them.

Sandalphon ducked under another fist aimed his way, backing up as he did, his eyes wide with fear and terror. He should have told someone where he was going so that way they could come get him and stop the other from hurting him. But he hadn't told a single soul, not Mikey, not Gabe, not Raphi, no Rami, not even Luci. And now he was starting to regret that decision. He took another step back and was sure he was done for when he tripped and stumbled.

The bullies stopped advancing as their target fell backwards into someone's legs.

A tall someone, as their eyes traveled upwards from his feet where their victim lay, up over the two crossed arms, and into the cold blazing red eyes of their targets guardian. Lucifer was anything but happy as he knelt down to pick his charge up off the ground, the tiny child wrapping around him like a leech and holding on for dear life, an arm under his bottom keeping him in his place against his side as he never once broke eye contact with _his_ targets.

"What is going on here, boys?"

The two gulped visibly, moving as they took a step back away from the enraged Archangel. They backed into something, and spun around, their eyes widening when they saw Michael standing behind them, the Prince himself, his arms crossed much as Lucifer's had been until he picked up the little weasel.

"He asked you a question, and here's another, tell me boys, what should your punishment be for harming one of _our_ own?"

They moved away from him and ran smack into Gabriel, the messenger looking anything but his usual jovial self.

"You know we don't take lightly to harm befalling one under our charge, so what will it be boys? Personally I have a few things in mind, but thanking your lucky stars, that decision is not up to me, not alone anyway"

The two then turned into Raphael, the Healer was downright scary when he was angered.

"But it is up to us four combined, and I do believe you had insinuated to _my_ charge that there would be a time for him to pay for knowing too much? When does your time come, for doing too much?"

There were not many who could say that they had stood up to the four enraged Archangels and got away from it unscathed including the two before them now, eyes wide they spilled the entire can of proverbial beans. Telling them everything from scoping him out to being jealous because he had gotten a chance at a new song when they were older and had not gotten such things. That they thought he was nothing but a sniveling little baby who needed to be put back into his place (they were extraordinarily lucky that Lucifer did not strike children when they voiced those opinions) and that they had done what they had done because they didn't like him.

All in all it was a very long winded explanation and it had left the four Archangels of Heaven somewhat alarmed.

They two had obviously been demoted to that of a 1st Year, for the time being, and forbidden from going to Earth with the others in their Flock when their times came, a restriction on their days had been enacted for if they insisted in acting as fledglings then they would have a bedtime like the fledglings had.

Considering what they had done and their reasons, they had gotten off rather easily.

"Now, be gone, I believe labor under Joshua in the Gardens will teach you two some good."

They nodded, bowing and uttering apology after apology, taking to their wings in the next moment and flying off as quick as they could. They all watched the two go just to be safe, before Lucifer turned his attention back to the child on his hip, he was gentle as he slowly unraveled him and pushed him backwards, to look him in the face.

"As for you, your not out of the woods yet either! Why in the world would you not tell me you were being bullied by one of you brothers!"

A finger poked at his tummy until he giggled high pitched giggles and tried to hide his face back into his big brother's shoulder. They all smiled at the sound, there was something about a fledglings laughter that brightened anyone's day. Michael hummed under his breath and Lucifer looked up at him from where'd he'd been looking down at Sandalphon, the elder motioning for the child, to which Lucifer begrudgingly (under a look of warning from Michael) passed him over.

Michael cradled the child in the crook of his arm, much like one did a babe, and wiggled his finger into the child's tummy much like his brother had. Moving it all around, and jumping to a different spot every time the fledgling tried to grab it, giggles making it a rather difficult task.

"You should be punished too, for keeping such secrets from us, we care for you to much to see you hurt"

The tiny fledgling wiggled around, squirming this way and that as he attempted to get away from the torturous finger taking its revenge for silence out on his tummy. Someone grabbed at his tiny foot, Raphael, and lightly scratched at the tiny toes making his giggles turn into light shrieks, a sound that made them all laugh.

"Hey hey hey quit hogging him! He's mine, guys, get your own Sandy! Those are my cute little toes to torture!"

He was pulled away from his torturous big brothers by his guardian, Lucifer, clutching him to his chest like he was his most favored possession in all of existence, turning away from his brothers in mock anger. Sandalphon giggled hard as he hustled a bit away from his brothers as if he was not sharing his toys with them. They laughed in amusement, Michael's eyes shining as he watched him.

"Still so keen on not sharing Luci?"

"Darn right I'm not!"

Naturally he would have preferred to say some sort of profanity other then 'Darn' but one just didn't go around saying such words in front of children under the age of ten. Raphael laughed, stepping forward as something tiny rammed into him from behind, scaling up onto his back with an eased sort of practice that should alarm him more then it did. Ramiel giggled under his breath as the Healer reached behind him to pull the small giggling child around and into an embrace of his own.

"Fear not, Brother, for I have my own fledgling to torment as so"

Gabriel shook his head at his older brothers antics, but added in his own, "I have a Cassie that, although does not verbally say so, is my own to mess with as I see fit"

That left Michael all alone and out in the cold, they all turned to look at him, and he rolled his eyes.

"Oh don't look at me like that, I have all of _you_ at _my_ disposal"

It was true, Michael was in a league all of his own.

* * *

Later that night, the door to the nursery in the Archangel's home was thrown open as Sandy ran through shrieking with happy wild laughter as he tried to outrun the one chasing after him. He squealed at the shout from behind him, trying to find a place to hide before he was caught up, but it was too late. Hands grabbed him under his arms and threw him up into the air. He shrieked giddily and kicked out as he fell from such a height back into the warm arms that meant safety.

"You thought you could escape me!"

The boy squealed out as the fingers under his arms began wiggling, digging into the soft flesh. Collapsing on himself he was forced into a fit of happy laughter as his guardian enacted his revenge.

"Did you think I was kidding when I said you should be punished?"

He was lifted up, up above his head, giggles increasing when he blew gently on his bare tummy. They had been trying to get ready for bath time when Sandalphon had hidden in Lucifer's closet and as the Archangel was not expecting him to do so, the high pitched scream that came from that general area when the boy jumped from his spot was as genuine as it could be. He sworn revenge the next moment and chase had been on. They had run down many halls and passed any other angels until eventual they made their way here.

Lucifer had no mercy, none whatsoever as he left no spot uncovered with kissies or raspberrys on the poor fledglings tummy, not stopping until he had tears of absolute joyful mirth falling from his bright violet eyes. Sandalphon screeched as he tried to push his big brother away.

"Do you apologize! Do you regret ever caring me like that!"

The fledgling nodded his head quickly, "Yhehehehesss! Luhuhuhuhcii! No MORE! PWEASE"

"Come Lucifer, have some mercy on the child"

They both froze at the new voice, Sandalphon taking this as his chance to suck in breath after breath, and Lucifer to turn a glare on his brother. Michael merely smiled brighter.

"Or do you wish to show the child how _you_ can squeal like a fledgling, Little Brother?"

Lucifer blushed deeply, grumbling under his breath as he pulled the child into a warm snuggle. Sandalphon calming from his tickle attack nuzzling closer to his beloved big brothers warm chest. The Archangel turned around away from his brother, rubbing at the child's back gently, intending on putting him down to bed.

"Sometimes I really dislike you"

This only served to get him a chuckle, "Now now is that any way to speak in front of a fledgling?"

Lucifer's blush deepened as he gently set the small angel on the soft bed in the middle of the nursery, handing him his favored stuffed animal, Michael smiled softy at the child, sitting on the edge of his bed. Sandalphon yawned largely, rubbing at his tiny eyes with his tiny fists adorably, looking up between his biggest brother and his beloved Guardian.

"Bed time story?"

They exchanged looks, smiling gently as they settled in on either side of the small boy. Michael watched as his brother unconsciously lifted an arm for the boy to crawl under, snuggling into his side and laying out on his chest. He pulled the blankets up over the three of them, rubbing a hand softly through the child's golden curls and Lucifer's own blonde locks.

"And what would you like to hear Baby Brother?"

* * *

 **So after a long couple days of debating it over and over and over I have decided to continue posting on here, as this site is here it basically all started for me! Its sort of a second home me I guess you could say!**

 **And to all of those who commented with all those encouraging things to say, you guys are the reason I came back, your absolutely amazing and right all the way! Thank you so much for returning my faith in the fanfic community! I owe every single one of you guys so much! Bless all of you guys, I'm so lucky to have fans such as you all!**


	4. Chapter 4

"So...Anything good on?"

Castiel didn't bother to look up when the body dropped down next to him at the table he was sitting at, he ignored them as he leaned forward to smack at the side of the television until the race of the Ants was knocked out and another film was rolling across the screen. They sighed in exasperation at his lack of response.

"Come on Cas! Talk to meeeee!"

"No."

Lucifer looked over at him once more at the petulant quick response, a wry grin spreading across his face. Though those Winchesters might not have been able to see it, Cas was better then a sassy teenager who had a comment for everything.

"What did you just say?"

"I _said_ no."

This was different though, this wasn't sassy goodness, this was something else. Lucifer fell into silence and Castiel sighed in relief at his Brothers quietness as he turned his attention back to his television, trying to watch whatever was on. He was aware he was being closely watched by his older brother but until he _actually_ did something, he had nothing to worry about. Lucifer himself was well aware that his little brother knew he was watching him, if Castiel was anything it wasn't stupid.

Now he may not be the most observant brother much anymore, but even he could tell that there was something going on here. Something he knew that Gabriel (Dad Bless him) would not like, and if that was so, then it was also something he wouldn't like either.

"How about a change in scenery?"

He snapped his fingers before any protests could be made to his declaration.

Castiel jumped backwards as he noticed his new dressing. Gone was his trench coat, his dress shirt, and slacks. In its place was a long sleeve sweatshirt, the sleeves reaching just passed his fingers. His pants went from being nice dress slacks, to flannel soft pajama pants. Black fuzzy socked feet kicked out softly and stretched out to rest on the coffee table in front of the large warm couch.

Lucifer sighed in relaxation as he leaned backwards, his one arm coming up to rest on the back of the couch, leaning his head back on the soft fabric behind him.

The younger angel looked around carefully, taking in his new surroundings just in case. An action that did not go unnoticed by his older brother. He waved it off with a single hand.

"Please, if I wanted you to come to harm, I would have done it by now"

He wasn't sure if that was meant to bring him comfort, but it wasn't working.

There was a large blazing fire place on the other side of the room, crackling lowly, casting a gentle flickering light across the room. A book case full of novels was on the other wall, large and plentiful. In front of them was a large television, nice and flat screen, not like the one he had had in the kitchen. He wasn't sure where he was but he was sure he was not in the bunker anymore.

Lucifer was back at staring at his younger brother, he looked so much _younger_ when he wasn't in his trench coat and slacks. His hair disheveled and out of sorts only serving to make him look even more younger. His blue eyes, while still a bright blue, were dulled more then they should have been. Bags under his eyes that he couldn't remember being there the last time he'd seen him.

Something had changed.

"What are we doing here?"

Oh, now he was getting attention.

"I thought we'd be more comfortable in here, and the TV works great!"

"Why do you suddenly care?"

"I've never _not_ cared."

The look he got was one of a person who was extremely unimpressed. The elder sighed in resignation as he reached forward, grabbing the younger by the back of his shirt and yanked him backwards. Castiel was alarmed as he was pulled back into his elder brothers side, Lucifer's arm draped loosely around his shoulders, holding him in place. He'd never say it out loud, especially to his aforementioned elder brother, but he was becoming very comfortable here, practically snuggled into his big brothers side.

"Now, how about some home movies? Huh?"

He clicked his fingers once more and the large television flicked on, something flickering across the screen. Castiel wasn't sure he was going to like this, but Lucifer was an Archangel, a fallen one sure, but an Archangel nonetheless.

* * *

"What did she just say!"

Castiel flinched at Lucifer's shout in his ear, his head resting on the elder's shoulder, it was undoubtedly loud.

Lucifer was fuming, what had Ambriel just said! Had he heard right! No wonder Cas was so sile-No.

He was just not having that.

"You don't believe that!"

Castiel looked up at him from where he was smooshed against his side, staring into his eyes for a long silent moment, before turning away once more. His eye brows rose in unison, his mouth forming a thin line for a long time. Growling under his breath, he forcefully made the younger angel look back at him, a hand under his chin turning him back around.

"You don't _think_ that! Of all the-Your not useless Cassie, don't you ever let me hear you think that ever again, or you'll live to regret it"

"But-"

"Nope!"

"It must be true!"

Lucifer stared down at his little brother for a long time, neither daring to say a word, the admission to his true feelings a bit overwhelming. Never had his intentions ever been to make his brother feel like he was worthless, expendable. Even Ambriel wasn't cannon fodder, she was just as important as anyone else. What exactly was going on up there that everyone who came out of there thought that they were simply expendable.

"I want you to say it"

Their television was completely forgotten, Lucifer now on a mission. This was far enough. His youngest brother had no business feeling such ways.

"Bu-"

"No, I want you to say it, 'I am not useless"

Castiel looked up at him, "I am-"

"Unless those words are what I want them to be, then you better choose them wisely"

"Bu-"

"Do not try me Castiel."

A finger poked at his belly, the younger angel jumping at every touch. Wiggling into the soft flesh underneath the light long sleeved sweatshirt. He stifled a giggle, biting his lip to try and withhold the smile attempting to form. Lucifer, of course, saw this and didn't refrain himself from smiling.

"Say it!"

More fingers joined in with the first, wiggling and twirling and digging all around until one dipped into his belly button and he knew he was a goner.

"Say it Cassie!"

Castiel opened his mouth and a bout of hysterical laughter spilled out in accordance with the hand buried up his shirt. Lucifer smiled over his shoulder, his eyes alight at the fact that the younger had not made any attempt to leave his side during this entire thing. In fact, he's pretty sure that Castiel even scoot closer. Resting his chin on his younger brothers shoulder, the elder looked over at him in silence for a mere moment.

"Say it or I'll be forced to do IT"

Castiel's eyes widened, out of which one neither was sure.

"I-I'm nohohohot useless! Luci mercy!"

There was a beat of silence, Lucifer's chin still resting on his younger brothers shoulder, and Cas went frigid with anticipation.

"I don't believe you!", The elder sang out before burying his face in the younger angels neck, blowing ticklish kisses and raspberries all over. Castiel screeched out loud, squirming this way and that, especially when his older brother growled playfully and shook his head, nibbling on the sensitive flesh where ever he could find it. Cas thought he would explode then and there, but his big brother was far from done, he wasn't intending to stop until his baby brother said those words and meant them in the same moment.

A hand snuck up the bottom of his shirt, wiggling around his pants line, until it slowly climbed higher, circled his belly button as the younger shrieked out with mad laughter before digging inside and scratching all the way at the bottom. Castiel screeched out in happy laughter, his hands finally coming up to shove at his big brother, his face still buried in his neck only making his own laughter tickle even more.

More fingers joined the one on his tummy, digging in and scratching everywhere they could. Castiel screamed in laughter and tried to spin around. His big brother seemed to be waiting for him to attempt this movement, for as soon as he raised his hands to dislodge him hand from his belly, the hand shot up and dug into his open defenseless armpit, hooking at the sides, the ultimate torture.

"Luchuhuhuci! STOP!"

"Not until you say it!"

"BUhuhut ihihits truhuhuhue!"

"Your obviously not learning your lesson here, are you? Maybe we should try something else? I remember Gabriel always grabbing you up and doing this to you when you were a tiny child!"

Castiel slipped away from his big brothers side sliding down onto his back. Unfortunately for him, that exactly what his big brother was waiting for, climbing over his head to rest gently on his thighs. The younger was panting hard after such an attack the first time, whining when his big brother slowly pulled the hem of his shirt up, eyeing his tummy like an animal eyeing its prey.

"I'll give you one more chance baby bro, cause I'm so nice"

"You mus-"

"Not what I wanted to hear, can't say I'm that upset about it though!"

He traced his fingers around his baby brothers pants line, whatever the younger attempted to say next cut off by a bout of happy light giggles. He smiled at the sound, twirling his finger upwards until he circled around his belly button, drawing shapeless squiggles all over his tummy smiling at the giggle fit that his baby brother fell into.

"What's wrong with you?"

Castiel's tummy twitched and shook with his happy giggles, Lucifer grinned as he leaned over him.

"Are you ticklish on your tummy?"

There was no way that he could answer, what with the other fingers joining in on his torment.

"That's ok, I know you are, and I know you really hate it when I do this!"

Castiel screamed in surprise when his big brother's fingers went flying up and down his sides. kneading into the fatty flesh, scratching at each space between his ribs, taking care of each individual bone in his own ticklish way, picking and poking at his hip bones, smiling at the explosive hysterical laughter that poured from his brothers mouth. His smile was gentle, as each time he opened his teary eyes they sparkled in a way Lucifer had not seen in a very long time, and he leaned down, resting his forehead against his giggly mess of a little brothers forehead, and pressed a swift gentle kiss to his temple. He stared into those ethereal blue eyes, slowing his assault down so he knew his baby brother could hear him.

"Do you know what I'm going to do now?"

The younger angel shook his head, a goofy grin plastered on his face, giggles still ever present in the anticipation of what he did in fact know what was about to happen. Lucifer narrowed his eyes playfully, pecking at his baby brother's nose.

"I think you do! If you won't say those words willingly, then I'll force them out of you!"

He smiled even more at his baby brothers sweet giggles. Moving his head slowly downwards, towards his quivering belly.

"Now look at this! I think I'm gonna eat it!"

He pressed a single kiss to his baby brothers naval, hearing him screech with pure mirth as he did, before burying his face into the sensitive skin underneath him. Castiel screamed in happy laughter and squeals, his big brother nibbling everywhere he could. Here he nibbled on his sides, there he nibbled on his hip bone, on his ribs. Growling playfully when his hair was pulled on extra hard by his giggly little brother.

"Don't make me hold you down, Baby Brother"

Castiel only giggled in reply, shrieking when his big brother pressed his lips right on top of his navel, and blew as hard as he could. His screech of ticklish agony filled the room, as his big brother did no stop at that, oh no, he buried his face everywhere he could and took a deep breath and blew as hard as he could. One raspberry down by his pants line had him bucking upwards, Lucifer seemingly waiting for him as he wrapped his arms down under and around his lower back, fingers popping out on the other side digging harshly into his sides.

The younger angel could only scream and squeal in bright happy laughter, at his big brothers complete mercy in here. Lucifer laid his head down on his baby brother's quivering tummy, fingers still digging their happy dance around his sides, he shrieks still full of hysterical happy laughter.

"Say it Cassie! I'm not gonna stop until you say it!"

Castiel screeched as happy tears of mirth fell from his eyes, knowing full well that his brothers words were to be taken as true. Those fingers experienced in the fine art of tickling young wayward hardheaded angels to tears, especially young angels named Castiel.

"Say it Baby Brother!"

He took a deep breath, arching his back as those evil fingers dug into his hip bones, and screamed out.

"I-IM NOT USELESS! HAHAHHAHA LUCHUHUHUHUCI NOHOHOHO MOHOHOOHOHORE!"

Lucifer laughed nearly as hard as his baby brother as his admittance fell way to a loud squeal. Hugging his arms around his baby brother tighter, his laughter shooting up in octave, as his fingers attack both sides of his tummy, on either side of his belly button. Now he was just egging it on.

"Now say I'm the best big brother in the whole universe!"

"THAHAHAT WOUOHOHOULD BEHEHE A LIHIHIHIHIE!"

"Why you little-!"

Castiel thought he'd go crazy with laughter when his brother buried his face back into his tummy, right over his naval, and blew one agonizing raspberry right after another, his squeals filling the room once more. His skilled evil fingers still working their magic on his sides. He was trapped under his big brother, at his complete and utter mercy, and his face was beginning to hurt from laughing so much.

"YOUR THE BEST BIG BROTHER, THE BEST!"

Another raspberry, "In the what?", followed by another.

"IN THE UNIVERSE, THE WHOLE UNIVERSE!"

Lucifer laughed freely, deep and melodic, twisting around on the couch onto his back and pulling his baby brother around with him, plopping him on top of his chest. Castiel, exhausted from laughing so much, sunk down onto his big brother and gulped in breath after breath. Lucifer smiled down at him from where he could not see, tenderly and loving, rubbing at his back and scratching at his scalp to help in calming him down. Arms wrapped protectively around the small angel.

"And your the best baby brother in the whole universe too!"

Castiel felt a pair of warm lips press against his forehead, "And if you ever think of yourself so lowly again I can and will make this seem like a cake walk, understand me?"

The younger angel yawned, nodding his head slowly, simultaneously secretly nuzzling into his big brothers chest. Lucifer smiled knowingly though and wrapped him in a tighter embrace.

* * *

Dean turned to Chuck, who had been staring at Lucifer (or Cas it could be Cas) for a long time, a smile playing at his lips the entire time.

"What's so funny? Is he ok? Cas ok?"

Chuck turned towards the Hunter after a long moment, his eyes softer then Dean had ever seen them.

"He's better then ok."

Of course Chuck was God (although he still preferred Chuck) and had seen the entire thing. He could not have done a better job himself. It had been too long since he had last seen his youngest son so carefree and happy. And Lucifer, he had almost feared he had forgotten how to laugh.

"Maybe, just maybe"

He shot the pair a secret glance, an idea forming and a smile taking over once more. Dean looked over at him again, confusion etched on his face.

"What did you say?"

Chuck smiled, "Oh nothing, nothing at all"

Not yet, anyway.

* * *

 **Here's Cassie Guys! I miss him and want him to be ok though! Big Bro Lucifer is just too fun to write! Hope you liked it!**


	5. Chapter 5

The boy had appeared out of no where. Wearing old timed ragged robes and sandals. He was seated in the back seat of the Impala playing with a small wooden ark, animals splayed across the seat. Dean reached for his gun, but Sam stopped him with a hand on his arm.

"Dean we can't just kill him, we don't even know who he is"

Dean for all intents and purposes looked like he'd rather just shoot the kid and Sam briefly wondered just how his older brother had gotten this way. He shook his head gently as he turned back to the kid sitting in the back seat of the car. Getting down to be more on level, he slowly opened the door to gain his attention.

"Hey, I'm Sa-"

"I know who you guys are, Daddy told me"

Daddy? That didn't help them at all.

"You live with you Dad? Does he know where you are?"

The boy nodded slowly, turning away from his toys to look up at the younger Winchester. His eyes were the brightest blue Sam had ever seen and immediately guessed that the kid was an angel, Cas had the same color eyes.

"I live with Daddy and all my big brothers and sisters. He sent me to you"

"Sent you to us? Is your dad a hunter too? Do we know him?"

The boy turned back to his toys, but answered all the same.

"Yep, said that you would need my help. No, but he knows you and he's not very happy with you"

Sam stood up when the boy started playing with his animals again, turning to look at his brother. Dean made a gesture that Sam shot down just as quickly. They were not going to leave a little kid on the side of the street. Maybe they could get Castiel to come and help them out, maybe he knew who the kid and his father were.

* * *

Dean ducked further behind the table, pushing the kids head down as he huddled closer. Mercury had alerted Lucifer to their presence and now he was raging through the gods as if they were nothing more than insects. Sam scooted closer, clutching a simple knife to his chest as if debating on whether or not he should attempt to try and stab the archangel causing the blood bath in the room.

The boy, whose name they had yet to learn, clenched his fits together and pulled them into his chest as he bowed his head as if praying for the so called God to help them. Dean didn't have the heart to tell him that God didn't care and wasn't listening.

A flap of wings alerted them to another angels arrival. Gabriel, of all the ones who could show up, was sitting beside Sam in the next moment shoving a DVD into his chest.

"Guard this with yo-"

His whiskey eyes wondered around the small group, and settled on the small boy sitting in Dean's side. Blue eyes widened in shock at the archangel and he squirmed backwards. Gabriel's eyes narrowed as he jet forward and grabbed the front of the kids shirt, yanking him over and into his lap. The boy looked impossibly small when the archangels arms wrapped around him.

"Squirt when I heard the rumors I thought they were joking! What are you doing down here without Dad's permission"

Sam spun on the brown haired archangel, eye wide, the kid had lied to them.

"Wait! You know him!"

Gabriel looked up at him with a raised eyebrow, "Of course I know him! Would recognize my little baby bro anywhere!"

He suddenly got an idea, one that made his eyes light up, and he lent forward to whisper in the boys ear. What ever it was the Winchesters were not privy to. The boy nodded slowly and the archangel smiled. Suddenly he turned back to the Winchesters, the smile lighting his face still just as bright.

"Guys, you know what, we got this"

And they were gone the next moment. The door on the other side of the room slammed open, both hunters turned around and looked over their table barrier, Gabriel came waltzing into the room.

"Luci, I'm home"

Lucifer stretched his arms, cracking his neck slightly, as he stepped forward. Gabriel held up an angel blade whilst shaking his head.

"Not this time, someone has something he wants to say to you"

Lucifer looked shocked, confused even. Gabriel kept his blade raised and he stepped aside to allow the kid to enter behind him. The Fallen's eyes widened when he spotted the kid.

"Gabriel, what is he doing down here! Shouldn't he be up stairs with Dad?"

The boy kept coming closer and closer, Dean cursed the angel for getting the kid stuck in this mess, Lucifer knelt down to be on his level. The boy reached a small hand up to lightly touched a hand to his face healing the ware and tare on the mans vessel.

"Luci, will you come home?"

Lucifer, least to say, looked shocked at the questions, and frowned as he shook his head slowly. How does one tell their baby brother that they are not welcome to come home. Gabriel was no help whatsoever, still leaning back against the wall munching on a candy bar he'd snapped up, smirking in a way that clearly meant he knew more about this entire crazy situation then he let on he did.

"I can't Yeshua, I am forbidden"

The boy shook his head, shoulder length curly locks brushing against his perfect face.

"I am an extension of Fathers Will, and I want my brothers to come home, if Daddy did not approve he would have come to get me by now"

Lucifer, nor Gabriel, had thought about it that way. Dad knew everything at every moment, there was no way He did not know about His Son's whereabouts, and had clearly done nothing to change this or take him back. Touching a hand to the small one cradling his cheek, encompassing the tiny thing in his grasp, Lucifer smiled softly at the child standing before him.

"Your Will is mine to do, if that is truly what you want?"

"I just want my Family back, I miss you"

"And I you"

Lucifer wrapped an arm around the young boys bottom, lifting him up with him when he stood next. The boy, Yeshua, wrapped an arm around his shoulders contentedly in the Devil's grasp. Sam and Dean peeked out of their hiding spots at the lack of death and destruction, standing when they took in the relaxed positions all around. Dean was grumbling something under his breath and Sam voiced his less vulgar more appropriate thoughts.

"I don't remember ever reading anything about an angel named Yeshua"

Both archangels exchanged looks and laughed out loud. The boy yelped as he was jostled about. Lucifer gained his composure once more as he turned towards the mystified Winchester.

"That's because there is no angel by that name"

"Then how is the kid your brother?"

Now Dean was in the game too, they had questions that Cas had refused to answer, and dammit they were going to get some one way or another. And make no mistake, they knew very well (or at least Sam did) that the entire reason they were getting this information was because the archangels decided to share it with them. The boy laid his head down on the devil's shoulder, Lucifer looked over slightly and bounced his arm just a tad.

"Yeshua loosely, very loosely, _very very very_ loosely for your small ape brain, translates to Jesus"

Dean looked at the boy with wide eyes, the kid shrunk back into the angels arm under his intense gaze. Lucifer felt the minute movement from the small boy and wiggled his hips a bit to settle him back down. Gabriel was focusing on something on the other side of the room, something he couldn't see, and he rolled his eyes.

"Dean I suggest you quit glaring at my baby brother, you are extremely outnumbered and out of your league with this one"

The hunter backed down, if not more for the fact that what he said was true and he was out matched in this fight, then actually just backing out.

Whatever got him through the night.

* * *

"Gabriel, how many times do I have to tell you, no sweets before meal time"

However seeing Lucifer, Satan, of all people lecturing someone about eating healthy. They have officially seen everything. The boy giggled behind his hand so hard that Sam had to get up and see what was so funny.

A moment later, Sam's booming laughter filled the living room.

Lucifer was standing in the middle of Bobby's kitchen, pink apron reading 'I'm ice ice baby' tied around his waist, hands on his hips glaring at the younger archangel. Gabriel shrunk back under his brothers stern glare, turning his eyes towards the floor. The Morning Star reached for the plate of macaroni and fruit cup he'd made for their kid brother and placed it in front of him, the kid happily munched on an apple slice as he watched his two big brothers.

"Get rid of it Gabriel"

"But-"

"Now"

Knowing what could and most likely would happen if he were to try his brothers patience on this, the messenger snapped his fingers and the chocolate cake in the middle of the table disappeared in an instant. He reached up to scratch at the back of his neck as his older brother nodded approvingly as he walked passed him, reaching up as he did to pat him on the cheek.

"Good boy"

Sam's laughter made its way to his ears and the younger archangel blushed deeply at being treated as a child by his big brother. He went silently to sit next to his little kid brother at the table and hid his face in his folded arms, embarrassed. The morning star ruffled his hair as he stood behind them poking him lightly in the side as he bent to place a plate of salad in front of him and a cup of milk in front his their baby brother.

"Now don't be like that little brother"

Sometimes he really hated his older brother. Lucifer pinched his cheek cheekily as he stood back up.

"So, who is going to tell Father of our dearest baby brothers whereabouts?"

Gabriel choked on his own drink, coughing and hacking as he smacked at his chest with a fist. Lucifer frowned slightly at his younger brother, reaching over to smack him on the back.

"Not it!"

Lucifer groaned. The

* * *

He had given it a good run for his money, but had to have known that Daddy would have come looking for him at some point.

Thunder crashed outside and rain pelted the windows indicating that Daddy was not a happy camper.

"You, Young Man, are in sooo much trouble"

Dean jumped from his seat at the table behind the kid in surprise, a shout of alarm escaping him. Chuck, all in his bathrobe pajama wearing slipper glory, was standing in the middle of the room with his hands resting on his hips, a stern glare directed at the child who had randomly shown up in the back of their car.

"No television, early bedtime, no play dates with your friends, the works Child"

He set his toy car down gently before standing and running to his Daddy's side, flinging himself as pathetically adorably as he could at His knees, and attempted to appeal to His better nature, when Chuck crossed his arms over His chest it was clear to see it was not working as the little boy had wanted it to.

"Daddy I just wanted to see my big brother!"

Chuck shook his head slowly, "I don't think so young man, you know you are not to sneak off like this, you know full well that I can not see you as I can the others"

He could see that this was getting him nowhere, but the boy was not ready to give up just yet.

"But daaadddyyyy!"

"No buts, now, we will continue this talk at a different time, for right now however, you can go stick your grounded little nose in that corner until I call you over here, Do you understand?"

The boy stared up at his father for a long silence filled moment, before turning and stomping his way over to the indicated corner. Chuck watched him go for a moment before turning his attention towards the Hunter at the table. He motioned for him to take a seat as he took up the chair on the opposing side, more beer appearing on the table with a wave of his hand. Picking up a glass of scotch he tossed it back and took a long sip.

Dean sat down stiffly, staring at the man sitting opposite him. Chuck sighed heavily and set his glass on the table. Dean took a beer from the table, popped the cap, and took a long swig. It was ice cold.

"So your the kids Father?"

Chuck nodded, spying on the boy over his shoulder, "Nose in the corner"

The boy whined, threw a mini tantrum as he stomped his feet, and spun back into the corner. He took another sip from his glass and Dean another from his bottle.

"Yes, I am"

The hunter nodded his head, "So, then, where have ya been? You know, when shit was hitting the fan!"

Chuck frowned slightly, twirling the liquid in his glass a bit.

"Please mind your language, there is a child in the room, but to answer your question I was supposed to be on a trip, I am working on some new planets and returned to check on things only to find that my eldest sons have decided to try and destroy everything, my other has run off to play with the Pagans, and my youngest had snuck away from Home to come down here."

Another sip.

"Kids, huh?"

Dean really wasn't sure what to say to all that, and to be honest it had been a long couple of days, and so he simply agreed. Finishing the last of his drink, he set the glass back on the table. He sighed heavily as he turned his attention back towards his child in the corner, rubbing a hand down his face.

"Jesus, come here"

The boy turned around, tears had been falling from his blue eyes but he stopped them as he trotted across the room. He stopped in front of his father and pouted.

"Now don't give me that look, you know you had done wrong, as your brothers know they had too that is why they are not here right now, we will come to that later, right now we are on you."

Chuck leaned forward, lifting the boys head up with a gentle hand, wiping away the traces of tears with his thumb. The child sniffled a bit and wiped at his nose with his sleeve. He stared into his Dad's eyes finding himself unable to look away once he had, his Father not allowing him to break their contact.

"Why are you in trouble?"

The boy didn't answer, biting his lip.

"Do not think that I will not take you over my knee for this, so I suggest that you answer the question you were asked."

"But...But..I..I..Daddy I just wanted to see my big brothers! You were gone Daddy! And Mikey's scary now and Raphy just ignores me and I just wanted someone to play with!"

Chuck hummed under his breath, clearly not expecting this type of argument. He had caught wind of what his eldest son and middle son were doing at Home and he couldn't blame the child for wanting to get away from that. However, be that as it may, he also knew better then to sneak down here without at least telling someone. He'd been extremely worried when he'd come home to check up on things only to find that his youngest most treasured son had all but vanished.

"I understand your reasoning, however, that does not excuse you for not telling anyone where you were going off to. Michael and Raphael were both at their wits ends when they could not find you, you had all of us worried sick wondering where it was you could have gone. It is as I said it will be, your grounded until further notice, confined to the garden or you bedroom, early bedtime and no play dates with your friends."

The boy didn't seem to like this response, as he pouted even more and whined jerking his head away from his daddy's grip.

"But daddy!"

Chuck shook his head, expression hard once more, "No buts, my word is final, or we can always adjust it with a trip over my knee, is that what you want Little One?"

The boys eyes widened, and he shook his head vigorously, tears once again forming in his eyes. It was unfair, all he wanted was someone to play with and now he was being punished for it.

"Now come give Daddy a hug, I've missed you more than you can imagine My Little Prince"

The boy sniffled but jumped into his fathers awaiting opening arms. Chuck caught the boy easily, lifting him up into his lap, he tutted as he wiped away more tears.

"Maybe an early bedtime will do you some good, your completely spent"

He snuggled closer to his daddy, breathing in the scent of life, scotch, and pine needles. A tiny hand coming up to latch onto the front of his bathrobe, pulling it around his body and sighed contentedly. Chuck smiled down at the boy, rubbing a hand down his back softly. It was at that time that Gabriel and Lucifer appeared in the room. Clearly not on their own accord, as they froze mid position, fighting over a large candy bar. Gabriel was hunched over it protectively, looking straight ahead like a deer in headlights. Lucifer was trying to pry it away, or at least get his hands on it, out of his brothers hands, his eyes wide as he stared at their extremely amused looking father and sleepy baby brother.

Dean took another swig from his beer.

The two archangels separated almost immediately, straightening themselves out, Gabriel shoved the candy bar into his jacket pocket while Lucifer shot him a look that clearly said he was not above reaching for it whilst in his jacket.

Chuck shook his head fondly, clearing his throat.

"As for you two, Gabriel you are to return home as well, grounded to your tower and your room"

Lucifer sneered, "And what of me Father? Do not expect me to go back down to my cage so easily"

"No, I do think you have been left to your own devices for far too long. You want to act like a child then you shall be treated as one, you are to go straight to my rooms, and stay there, _we_ will finish this later"

Chuck looked the two over once more, "Now be gone"

They were both gone in a flash of brilliant light. Chuck turned back towards the hunter at the table, hefting himself up from the seat he was sitting in and lifting the small child up with him. Little legs wrapping around his waist as he laid his small head upon his fathers broad shoulder. Dean met his gaze after a moment.

"Keep the beer."

Lightning flashed brightly and thunder shook the ground, Chuck looked up, glaring at the darkening sky.

"Kids."

With one final mutter he was gone.

Dean took another swig of his beer.

Kids.

* * *

 **Haha papa chuck is so fun to write!**

 **Up Next: Raphael**


	6. Chapter 6

QUICK GUYS! I need help figuring out what to do next! I have set up a poll on my profile, please go check it out! I BEG YOU LOL! YOUR OPINION MATTERS TO ME SO MUCH! AND YOU HAVEN'T STEERED ME WRONG YET!

THANK YOU AND HAPPY FOURTH OF JULY!


End file.
